ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shooting Fish
Other Strategies I'm 3/3 on this BCNM with a RNG/WAR, PLD/WAR, WHM/BLM. The fish don't melee, but use splash attacks against you that knock you back, so you really have to have ranged attacks of some sort for damage. The PLD used Dhalmel Pies for food, while the RNG used Rarab Meatballs. We also had Hi-Potions, Pear au Lait, and Melon Juice on hand. The WHM cast protectra and shell and barwatera on us. The PLD ran in to get aggro from all three fish, provoked one of the Archer Pugils, and basically stood there getting pushed against the wall with the three pugils shooting water at her, using provoke and invincible to try to keep hate as well as possible. The RNG used Eagle Eye Shot on the first Archer Pugil, and we killed both of those first, leaving the Sniper Pugil for last. --Tsakiki 11:41, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Propose a change to doc. I propose we change the different colored rocks listed in the drops for this BCNM to "various colored rocks". I have completed this BCNM as Summoner on a few occasions and have quite frequently gotten green rocks and others that aren't listed. I assume, as with mining, that the colored rock dropped is dependent on the day of the week. --brym 21:53, 13 January 2007 (EST) Or change the list to include all 8 colored rocks on it then. The color rock= color of elemental day theory is interesting and worth further looking into. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:21, 14 January 2007 (EST) Just soloed it, got a Red Rock on Lightsday. --Anonymous 09:37, 13 May 2007 (CDT) I would also like to add that the "One of.." category for weapons is incorrect. My last Shooting Fish completion resulted in Shall Shell X 1, Mannequin Head X 1, a Thunder Spirit pact scroll, a Platoon Cutter, and a Platoon Bow. No rocks were obtained at all. It would seem the rocks and weapons share a drop table. Aaramis 16:44, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I also just got two platoon weapons and no rock. (Spatha and Zaghnal) --Tyas 05:33, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I also received a 2nd Platoon weapon in place of a rock/beastcoin, made a small note in the drops section until the groups can be further verified. --Zamaka 12:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) If people can list what items they get each run either here on my talk page, it would go a long ways towards helping me figure out the correct groupings, thanks ^^. --Jawat 19:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) testimonial hey everybody i just did this on siren today realy fun and easy, its soloable by a 20 smn. obviously thir water type mobs so use ramuh, like the mini avatar fights ull need to 2hr and use yags and hi ethers ect. i only used 1 yag drink and 2 hi ethers and had 2 hi potions incase i got hit, which i didnt, they have a nasty AOE that blasts you miles away from them but thats ok u just saty in a safe spot and let ramuh do the work i killed the 2 subordinates with 2 judgment bolts and the main bost had like 30% hp. ramuh died i just kept my disdance and recastewd and finished of with my last judgment bolt. oh with the cloudy orb it will still be in your inventory you can just throw it or give it back to shami in port jeuno, ive read it helps with abit of fame but i cant check that out. Id recommed doing this for smn fun its not much for items but to feel how powerful smn realy is! enjoy guys Tpe the SMN :D Charm? As always, can someone confirm whether or not Charm works on the Archer Pugils? --Ctownwoody 18:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I confirme, we came as BSTx2 with all the gear with CHR+ available and the Pugils are not Charmable. So we came back as SMN, easy Duo with one SMN using his 2H --DarkThorsen 08:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Groupings Groupings are not correct. I just recieved a platoon spatha and a platoon bow from the same run. Also, I did not recieve any drops from the mythril beastcoin grouping. I got a Platoon Spatha and Platoon Mace from the same fight, 2 Pugil Scales and none of the Myhtril Beastcoin set.. --Taruzard 21:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) --Ehrin 21:36, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, I've just done this and got, Platoon Disc, Platoon Spatha, Shall Shell, Horde Lullaby and Mannequin Head, I'm going to guess the group with the beastcoin in and the platoon weapon should be one group, I'll do more research on this when I do the BC again. --IHM 19:34, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I've gone over all the drops added, and updated the groupings. HOWEVER, there are definitely 1-2 items that belong to more than one grouping(I'm very confident it is just Mythril Beastcoin that belongs to two groupings, but I cant be 100% sure yet) so the groupings might still be off a bit, but it will be easier to spot and make the corrections needed as more data becomes available. --Jawat 21:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I recieved two Platoon Discs in one run. --Khyrin 15:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Gah, that's gonna make it a PITA to figure out the groupings, I'll go over the drop data I have again and see if this changes anything. --Jawat 21:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Just did this bc again today, I got rather lucky 1.5k, Platoon Zaghnal, Blue Rock, Shall Shell, Scroll of Warp, Mannequin Head, Mannequin Body.. that would make the Blue rock part of the other Platoon weapon grouping, correct? In that order :P --Taruzard 14:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Just got 2 cesti on a single run...Maybe it's just -not- two groupings, but 2 items from a single grouping containing all the platoon items + rocks? Ayria 05:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Technically, the right way to express it would be to make it two groupings with the the same items, since a single "Two of" grouping is ambiguous if two of the same item can drop twice or not (to me, it implies it cant). This may or may not be the case though, there are some BS/KSNMs that have have two groupings that are the same, but there are also some BS/KSNMs that have ALMOST the same groupings, with maybe a some additional/different items. So at this point, it's still a little early to tell. --Jawat 17:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC). Just did this BC with 2 SMN no 2-hour and got easy win. Used one Yagudo drink with Destier Beret and used Ramuh. Easy win.